


I don't miss-miss you...

by oddball



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Happy, M/M, Midorima is being a cute tsundere, Midorima misses Takao, Mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddball/pseuds/oddball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao goes for a week long trip and asks Midorima not to miss him too much. Midorima brushes away any such behavior but then when he actually does, he's a lot more surprised than he should be. Its the little things that gives him away and its those little things that Takao catches on to. </p><p>Who wouldn't miss that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't miss-miss you...

"A whole week away from my cute little Shin-chan!" Takao shouted loudly in feigned histrionics, hoping to embarrass Midorima as much as he could. Takao didn't fail. 

"Takao must you make your trip a public service advertisement! Also must you embarrass me like this all the time!" the be-speckled man grunted.

Fortunately the sounds of throngs of people and the electric rush of trains, drowned most of Takao's voice. Most.

"Aye Shin-chan you embarrass me no less making me pull your rickshaw around or sometimes even carry your ridiculous toys around"  Takao said with a twisted grin on his face.

"They aren't toys and you know that"  Midorima said pointedly.

"Admit it. People think we're weird when you walk with those things. Especially the life size doll day or the dried sea anemone day. One grossed me out and the other made my day!"   
Midorima refused to retort to the shorter man, now in hysterics, who remembered how a woman had discreetly commented about the "lewd green haired man carrying a sex doll to the park despite being in the company of such a lovely boy"   
  
"Anyway, I'm off. Don't miss me too much!" Takao said as he lightly kissed Midorima who blushed a little at the PDA. 

"Trust me, I won't"  Midorima said with a restrained blush and a challenging tone.

"Trust you to be a grouch all your life" Takao joked as he boarded the train due to Osaka.   
  
The train left as Takao furiously waved out to Midorima. Midorima waved back with less fervor but not less love. 

"Be ready to be proven wrong" Takao mouthed as Midorima mimed out a "no" 

He walked back to the parking lot of the station where he looked at his rickshaw parked. He stared at it long enough then slumped his head in dejection and a feeling of stupidity - who'd drive him back. As he mounted to ride it himself, a voice yelled out. "Nii-san!"

"Hikari, what are you doing here?" he said to his younger sister.

"We have a field trip today.... You're riding this alone, Nii-San? Where's Takao-San?" she asked with genuine concern. It was almost a matter-of-fact now that the duo was always spotted together on this marvel of a vehicle.

Midorima paused a little before replying "he's out" 

"Oh! That's why the rickshaw looks lonely. Anyway, bye Nii-San!" she said before giving him a slight hug and running off. 

As he rode back, Midorima wasn't sure if it was the rickshaw itself that felt empty or whether it was mimicking his state of mind. Either ways, it was too soon for Midorima to acknowledge those feelings.   
\----

  
"Midorimacchi the food isn't going to order itself" Kise giggled as he looked at a cross handed Midorima staring at the menu for 15 minutes already. Midorima merely huffed loudly, shuffled his specs and continued.

 "Is it that pangs of separation trump pangs of hunger?" Kise teased 

"Kise, don't make me barf. Midorima not eating out of his three day separation from Takao is puke worthy" smirked Aomine who received a characteristic Midorima scowl in return.  
  
"That's not it, Kise-kun" Kuroko spoke up. 

"Shintarou is out of practice of ordering his own food. Kazunari usually does it for him. Kazunari probably knows Shintarou's choices better than him" Akashi finished

"You two have to stop finishing each other's sentences" Aomine croaked 

"And you two have to stop. That's my leg Aomine-kun" Kuroko said bluntly 

  
Aomine's face turned red as Kise chuckled. Amongst this noisy lunch banter, Midorima realized that Akashi was perhaps right. Takao would almost always order for Midorima, though it wasn't tough to do that considering how Midorima ran on clockwork precision and hash defines. The fact that it was taking him long to order his food wasn't because he didn't know what he liked for god sake!  It was just the little things Takao noticed that did the trick. The extra lime in the soda , the little less crisp hash browns or always remembering to say "jasmine" green tea instead of the plain one, Midorima had loved those tweaks and today when he had to spell them out himself, he felt like he now saw the little things that gave him away and that Takao saw these unspoken things. As Midorima drifted in those thoughts...splat! A large piece of okonomiyaki came landing on Midorima's head as Kise twitched in nervousness. Midorima pulled Kise out of the cafe as the others watched silently. 

  
A swollen faced Kise and Midorima joined them shortly as Kise whined "not fair! When Takaocchi did that after the Seirin- Shutoku match, you..." 

"I punched him as well" Midorima cut him short

"Daiki, Shintarou might develop feelings for Ryouta as well if things continue this way" Akashi joked

The table gasped- Akashi joked

\---

  
Midorima stared out of his window. His day ended earlier than he anticipated. The breeze blew tickling his stoic but naïveté face, which was still fighting this "missing" feeling. The clock churned a new motion, which in Midorima's terminology was "delayed". He dismissed it saying time is absolute but he didn't appear to understand why it seemed like five days were crawling by. He watched kids playing ball below his apartment when someone yelled "dude take my pass!" Midorima was transported into the day in his Shutoku tenure when Takao called in sick for practice. And his captain, Otsubo had said after practice "Midorima, sometimes I wonder if you know how to receive anyone else's passes as rhythmically" Midorima protested saying he was in tandem with all members.

"Yes but the beauty of your play shines when you team up with Takao. It's like Kimura and his pineapples. Absurd but perfect" Today Midorima agreed with his ex-captain. Only now, the partnership had extended off field and much like what Otsubo had said, it was filled with idiosyncrasies and quirks, yet it was perfect. 

  
"Takao, you fool" Midorima silently said.

\---  
  
It was day seven and Takao was due to catch the train anytime now. Midorima was at home over the weekend and had switched on the television for distraction, albeit he preferred to call it mere entertainment. He had received a parcel from Momoi the previous day, with note attached saying "so adorable Midorin!!" Momoi was asked to swear under her breath not to tell the rest of the pack but Midorima was prepared with sharp lucky items in the event of them finding out. As he cruised by channels looking for fodder-fun, he heard a news flash

"due to heavy fog, the trains leaving from the following locations will be delayed by a day" 

Midorima's pupils dilated. The grip he held over the remote tightened. He breathed slightly oddly as she read out the names.  
"....and Kobe. Trains leaving from Osaka, Sendai and Kyoto are on time" 

Midorima shut the TV, stood up, removed his spectacles and pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. He rubbed his eyes and squirmed a little. That anxiety he experienced a moment earlier was not usual. He looked outside beginning to finally give into the feeling and fully fathom the situation. As he sat again, fingers tangled and his face resting on the bed of fingers, he saw a small message on his phone "Shin-chan, I'm on board the train! See ya soon you tsundere-chan! "   
Midorima smiled slightly as his fingers typed "okay" but his head said something different- Takao, you were right indeed.   
  
"Shin-chan!!" an exuberant Takao burst through the door and hugged the taller man. Midorima hugged him back as Takao broke free and kissed him. Midorima blushed as he wheeled Takao's baggage in and asked him about his trip. 

"It was great! We went to see the Osaka tower later once we were done and we visited this weird club called Namba hips! It was hilarious to the last letter .. say Shin-chan I'm hungry. Anything there?"   
Midorima nodded as he laid a quick table, which seemed to have been prepared for earlier in the day.

  
"Kimchi! You didn't! Oh man I love this. Shin-chan tell me you didn't make this"  Takao jeered as he looked at the food ahead of him.

"Unfortunately I did...with Kagami's help of course"  Midorima said

Takao gulped it happily commenting on how great it was as a quiet but content Midorima smiled. As Takao headed for a shower Midorima softly said "Takao, there's a parcel for you" 

Takao peered at the table where a brown packet lay. He hurriedly tore it open to find an orange sweatshirt with "10" grafted in small embossed figures, top right. 

"Sweet! It's awesome! Shucks. The memories with this number and colour... " He trailed as he quickly wore it. 

He turned to see Midorima hand clasped and slightly bent in a posture slightly different from usually stiff self. Takao grinned as he hurled himself at Midorima. Midorima caught the shorter man as Takaos arms wrapped his neck. Takao leaned in and kissed the taller man, patiently, passionately and tightly. As they parted the air stood tense, but happy and relieved . 

"I missed you too. So much" Takao said smiling. 

Midorima scowled a little in silence as Takao broke into laughs. He gestured Midorima to follow him into the room where he would "wear nothing but the sweatshirt". Midorima who generally always said "in a minute" quietly followed him inside. Midorima had learnt over the years the idea of 'defeat' and 'wrong', but today he had experienced for the first time the joy in being wrong.

Trust you Takao, to be right.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Midorima is a such an adorable grouch that him missing someone is such a cute thought.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it :)
> 
> Takao liking Kimchi is in the character bible.


End file.
